Elly Fox and the Feather of Life
by Innoc3ntKitt3n
Summary: Its Elly's first year at Hogwarts- but something's up. The teachers are acting strangely and there's rumours of a supposed Feather of Truth hidden in the school grounds- that someone's looking for. With the help of her cousin Remus and best friends Lily, James and Sirius, she sets out to discover the truth.


**Heya! This is my first Harry Potter novel I'm planning to write, but I've only written this chapter, so please review if you like it, or you want to find out more. Thankyou!**

**Disclaimer: okay, let's be honest. If I were J.K. Rowling, would I be writin this on Fanfiction? I think not.**

**Enjoy!**

"Remus! I promise you, I'll be okay! I've been practicing!" I tried to reason with my cousin.

Remus sighed. "I know, but what if you turn back and I hurt you? I don't want you to get hurt!"

I rolled my eyes at Remus. "I'm telling you! I'll be fine! Besides, you need someone to contain you! You can't hurt the whole of Hogwarts!"

Remus sighed. "There's a reason Dumbledore put the Willow there. To protect everyone!"

"But you've never been in the hide out, have you! It's our first year here! Please!" I played my last card- the puppy dog eyes. Although, they were more like cute pleading kitty eyes because they were bright emerald green, not a soulful brown like most puppies eyes.

Remus sighed and nodded slightly. "Fine. But if I start attacking you, you are leaving straight away. Okay?"

I sighed slightly then nodded. "Okay." I agreed. "Come on! The train's come!"

Pulling Remus through the crowd, we boarded the train an found an empty compartment. It didn't stay empty for long. Soon after sitting down, the door burst open and two boys rushed in.

"Hey, can we sit here?" One of them asked. Remus nodded politely and the two sat down, one next to me and the other next to Remus. I took the time to scrutinize the two kids. One of them- the one next to me- had shaggy black hair and dark grey eyes that seemed to see into your soul. The other one wore round glasses covering hazel eyes and his jet black hair flopped over his forehead in a lazy fashion.

"I'm Elly Fox." I introduced, holding my hand out to the grey eyed boy. "And this is Remus Lupin."

"James Potter." The hazel eyed stuck out a hand which I politely shook.

"I'm Sirius Black. Pleasure to meet you." Grey eyes bowed exaggeratingly and shook my hand.

I widened my eyes at a thought I had. "Are you part of the Black family? You know, the one that's obsessed with purity and all that? The one where every family member has been in Slytherin?" I asked, backing slightly away. I had had bad experiences with the Black family.

Sirius' eyes darkened, and he growled slightly. "Yes I'm related to them." When he saw me backing away he quickly added "But I want to be in Gryffindor. I hate my family."

After studying his and confirming his statement, I stepped slightly closer to him.

"I'm sorry. I just- I've had bad experiences with the Blacks'. I don't really like them much. But if you want to be in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin, I suppose you're okay."

Another thought occurred to me and before I thought about it, I blurted out "Are you named after the Dog Star?"

Sirius looked confused, so I elaborated. "You know, the brightest star in the sky, Sirius? Also known as the Dog Star?" When I was met with blank expressions, I sighed and looked down at my feet.

"Why is your hair blue?" I snapped my head up. James had just asked a question, and was looking at me expectantly. I twirled a strand of my long deep blue hair around my finger.

"When I was seven, some of age witches were bullying one of my friends. When I defended her, the witches jinxed me horribly and sent me to St Mungo's. That's where I met Remus. Anyway, the nurse said that they could only undo five jinxes, and is had been placed on me, so I decided to keep the blue hair." Sirius and James stared at me in awe.

"Close your mouth. Your going to let flies in." James and Sirius immediately snapped their mouths shut, just as Remus decided to look up from the book he was reading an talk to us.

"So, did you get a new pet for Hogwarts?" Remus asked, leaning forwards slightly.

Sirius grinned. "Yep. A black cat. He's called Odysseus." I leaned forwards excitedly.

"Really? I have a cat as well. She's a silver cat, and her name's Artemis. Where is Odysseus anyway?" I asked, smiling.

"He's being shipped off to Hogwarts. He'll be there by now I expect. What about Artemis?" I reached under my seat and pulled out a crate. Inside was a beautiful silver cat with blue eyes the colour of the sea.

"She's a little feisty. Doesn't really like boys." I put her back under the seat and turned to James.

"What pet did you get?"

"A tawny owl." James grinned. "By the name of Cully."

"Cool." I commented, as the door opened and a lady came in with a trolley laden with sweets. I jumped up and bought a few items, then say back down. The two boys, however, bought two of everything and immediately sat down and started scarfing them.

I pulled out a Jelly Bean and scrutinized it carefully, before deciding it was safe and popping into my mouth. Big mistake. The Jelly Bean flavour was, in fact, not chocolate, but cinnamon. And I hated cinnamon. I spit the jelly bean out and stare at it in distaste.

"What flavour did you get?" Sirius asked, looking over my shoulder while munching on a pumpkin pastry.

"cinnamon." I growled and quickly dug around for a white jelly bean. Coconut. Good. I smiled as the coconutty taste spread over my mouth.

"Coconut."

"Hey." Sirius said suddenly. "I bet I can get more good flavours then you."

I grinned and we started eating the jelly beans.

"Vanilla!" Sirius grinned.

"Ugh. Coffee." I shuddered at the taste.

"Coffee's nice! Eugh! Earwax!" Sirius gagged and spat out the yellow jelly bean.

I giggled and popped a blue bean in my mouth. "Toothpaste!" I said happily.

Sirius looked confused. "Isn't toothpaste a bad flavour?"

"I like the taste of Toothpaste."

Suddenly the compartment doors burst open.

"Excuse me." A girl with bright red hair and emerald green eyes stood in the entrance. "Have you seen a boy about my height, with black hair and black eyes anywhere? He went to get changed and I don't know where he is now."

I shook my head. "No. We haven't seen him."

The girls face dropped slightly. "Oh. Thanks anyway." She smiled and ran off, before the doors opened once more. This time a prefect stood in the doorway.

"Just letting you know that you should get changed now." The prefect left immediately after and I stood up to change into my robes.

When I arrived back, the boys were already there in their robes and were discussing their wands.

"Mine's oak with a core of Dragon heart string." James announced proudly, waving his wand around. Sirius snorted.

"Well mine's Pine with a Phoenix feather core." he said, a smug smile on his face.

Remus grinned in my direction before saying "You guys have boring wands! Mine's eucalyptus with a hippogryff feather core! Specially made by Ollivander's himself!"

I smiled too. "Mine's specially made too. Maple wood with a thestral feather core. Beat that!" I waved my reddish brown wand in Sirius' face, grinning. He put up his hands in defeat.

"Okay, you have an awesome wand." He said, plopping back down in his seat.

"Thankyou!" I smiled and sat back next to him, just as the train pulled into the station.

"We're here!" I squealed and jumped out of my seat, Remus, James and Sirius doing the same. We ran out of the train and looked around to see where we would go.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over ere!" I turned to the source of the voice and saw a large man a few hundred meters away.

"Come on, this way." I pulled Remus with me and James and Sirius followed.

"Four to a boat." The man said and gestured to the smallish boats bobbin in the water I the lake. I climbed in with Remus, James and Sirius and the boat started moving towards Hogwarts.

**So was it good? Terrible? I know it's not as good as some other stories like this but keep in mind that I'm probably quite a lot younger than most people who write these stories. Anyway, please review with any ideas, comments, feedback etc! Bye!**


End file.
